


Damn The Dark, Damn The Light

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dinah and Helena saying goodbye for six months, Established Relationship, F/F, Hades!Helena, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Persephone!Dinah, Sad, longing before Dinah is even gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “I’ve got to go,” she whispers, voice quiet and wet, as she mumbles against Helena’s lips once they’ve pulled apart.Sighing, Helena pulls back, nodding stiff and awkward. “I know,” she rumbles hoarsely.Or, Persephone is called back to tend to the mortal realm, and she shares a tearful goodbye with her wife, Hades.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Damn The Dark, Damn The Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



> I mean, we know that Persephone is gonna end back up in the underworld, with Hades, so we know it's an eventually happy ending, even if it's not seen hear. 
> 
> But I had to make it dramatic, because, you know, their Greek Gods, and that's their Aesthetic ™, and I had to replicate that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!

* * *

It’s bright. Sunny and warm and bright, and Helena _hates_ it. 

She hates the way she can hear birds off in the distance, chirping their songs, and can feel the sun trying desperately to warm her up as she strides through the field of flowers.

She hates, _hates_ , this. Coming up here, to the mortal realm. To all things shiny, colorful and warm. Glaring, she can’t help but wonder why even after a few millenniums, she still hasn’t come to some sort of peace with this part of the year.

Wonders _when_ or _if_ she’ll _ever_ get used to this. To say goodbye to half her heart. 

Pausing in her strides, Helena looks down, eyes narrowed as she sees just how out of place her heavy black boots look so out of place, amongst the flowers of blues, purples and pinks. She sneers, the rest of her most look ridiculous, being out in the open like this, dark and pale, wisps of death curling around her, invisible to the mortal eye. 

Sighing, she lets herself stay rooted to the spot, only for a moment longer, watches the way the flowers nearest her wither, going brittle with decay. She feels spite in her veins as she watches it.

“You know,” Dinah drawls from behind her, “You doing that, isn’t exactly a good use of your time, considering I’ll just be breathing life back into them, once you’ve gone.” She steps up, wrapping her arms around her wife’s trim waist, pressing her body fully along Helena’s back. “Besides, H, pouting is beneath you. Isn’t that what you told me just last month, when Spot decided they liked me best?”

Huffing, Helena brings one icy hand up to squeeze at her wife’s arm gently. “You bribed them,” she points out, low and dark. She lets her eyes flutter close at the sound, the feel of Dinah laughing against her. 

“Of course I did,” she admits with a snort, squeezing her once before loosening her grip enough to allow Helena to spin carefully in her embrace. “I’ll only be gone for the next six months, if that. Had to make sure our babies knew I loved them while I was away.”

Helena rolls her eyes, lips curls down in displeasure. She _hated_ this. Hated how Dinah _had_ to _leave_. To go and spend spring and summer up and above. 

Had to leave _her_ and their _home_. 

Lifting her hands up, she cupped her face in gentle hands, and stared into dark, warm eyes for a long, quiet moment. Eventually, though, Dinah lets out an impatient huff of laughter, and reaches up herself to guide Helena’s lips down to meet her own. To entangle themselves together, for as long as they could.

Because _eventually_ , she sighs in her mind, _eventually_ they _must_ pull apart and go in opposite directions. Helena back to the dark and cold and death of _their_ kingdom; and her back to work, renewing the planet with life and growth. 

To be separated for six months. And then Dinah grins against her wife’s lips. Then they could just _be_ until the next year.

Like they were every year and had been and would be. 

“I’ve got to go,” she whispers, voice quiet and wet, as she mumbles against Helena’s lips once they’ve pulled apart. 

Sighing, Helena pulls back, nodding stiff and awkward. “I know,” she rumbles hoarsely. 

“I’ll be back, you know,” Dinah says, smiles watery, as she stares up into the dancing blue flames of her wife’s eyes. “Before you and Cerberus know it, too.” With that, she steps back out of the Helena’s embrace and disappears, leaving falling petals in her wake.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
